Tony Tony Chopper/Misc.
Early One Piece An early concept of Chopper was revealed in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Anime and Manga Differences Chopper's adventure in Torino Kingdom is extended in the anime. Chopper was wandering around the island right after falling from the giant birds' nest. A native snuck up on Chopper and knocked him out. Chopper woke up to see that he is tied up and about to become the natives' dinner, but managed to break free from his bonds when a couple of giant birds attacked the natives. Some time later, Chopper met a baby bird with injured legs. Chopper tended to the bird's injuries. While the baby bird was recovering, Chopper made the bird promise that when she learns to fly, she would take Chopper back to the Sabaody Archipelago. While wandering in the forest, the baby bird and Chopper are attacked by the natives. They are soon saved by the giant birds. The baby bird's mother then sent Chopper rolling down a hill and carried the baby bird back to its nest. Chopper reminded the baby bird about the promise and then thought about how long will it take for the bird to learn how to fly. In the anime, he is given a deep voice when he uses Monster Point post-timeskip. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles *Chopper vs. Randolph and Noble Croc *Chopper vs. Charlotte Smoothie (Whole Cake Chateau) }} Merchandise As a main character, Chopper has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has also become something of a mascot for One Piece, and Chopper merchandise such as cell phone straps and printed folders is immensely popular in Japan, to the point that he is probably on more merchandise than Luffy. Due to his size in comparison to other crew members, Chopper figurines are often released alongside another crew member (usually Usopp) in a joint figure. He also has many plushie forms such as the One Piece Fishing Plushies pair or Chopper XMAS Plush pair. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates, alongside Usopp. He was issued alongside Hiriluk in a One Piece DeQue set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One Piece Motion Figure box alongside Buggy and the One Piece Styling Figures alongside Usopp. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Chopper was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Karoo in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. He featured in the Monkey Island Keychain series alongside Usopp, however in the cellphone strap version he featured alongside Masira. Songs *Rumble Ball *Dakishimete *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (with Luffy) *Present *Twinkle Twinkle *Chopperman's Song *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Friends (with Usopp) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Video Games Playable Appearances Support Appearances *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' Non-Playable Appearances *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Other appearances Cameos and Crossovers *In episode 6 of Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, Sakura says that he is afraid of various things, including "reindeer that are doctors!" An off-brand Chopper with a creepy smile and an O''' on his hat instead of the original '''X then appears from behind a tree. *Chopper appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Chopper and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Chopper has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. *In Episode 12 of Mayoi Neko Overrun his cosplay figure appears on a girl. *Chopper appeared in the opening of Himouto! Umaru-chan. Other Media as he appears in the show.]] *Chopper is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. *In a sketch poking fun at anime fans in America called "J-pop America Fun Time Now!" featured on the late night TV show Saturday night live, a throw pillow depicting the head of pre-time skip Chopper can be seen on one of the couches. Cultural References *In the 13th episode of the 2009 Korean drama Boys Over Flowers, Ji Hoo is seen wearing a Chopper hat when he was visiting Macau. *In Chapter 25 of JoJolion, a decoration resembling Chopper's head is seen inside the fake police car, albeit its face was changed due to Paper Moon's ability. Translations and Dub Issues The name "Tony Tony Chopper" is partly a play on "Tonakai" ("Reindeer"), and partly on the idea that his horns look like they could chop down trees. In the 4Kids English dub, his attack names are changed, and his forms are named "Boosts" instead of "Points." This carried over to the Viz Manga and edited FUNimation dub, though they retain their names in later chapters of the Viz Manga and the uncut dub. He speaks in a deep, gruff voice when in Heavy Boost, Arm Boost, Jumping Boost or Horn Boost, while his voice in his original, Brain Boost, and Guard Boost forms did not change (though they were slightly deeper then usual). Another change in the 4Kids dub is when someone compliments him, he does not insult the person and instead just says that he wants to dance. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, Nefertari Vivi merely calls him "Chopper" rather than his nickname, "Tony-kun." She calls him "Tony" in the FUNimation dub. Trivia *Chopper has his own jolly roger, as the other members of the crew do, which is a regular Jolly Roger surrounded by cherry blossom petals that also look like deer hooves. It was the one used by his adoptive father Hiriluk and eventually the Sakura Kingdom as well, which makes him the only Straw Hat whose personal Jolly Roger was first used by someone else. This one is commonly used in merchandise purposes such as key chains. **Chopper hides a drawn picture of Dr. Hiriluk's pirate flag under his hat. **Chopper has a second post-timeskip jolly roger. The skull in this version resembles his hybrid form's head, wearing his modified hat, but without the antlers. The jolly roger has normal crossbones, with sakura petals flowing across the flag similar to Hiriluk's. *A fan noticed in the panel where Chopper meets Holy that Chopper's antlers were connected to his hat rather than his head. Wondering how this is possible, the fan sent a letter to Oda asking about it. Having received several letters like it, Oda replied to the fan and the others asking the same question, that they should not take the scene too literally. It is simply Chopper expressing shock similar to how other characters express shock with their eyes popping out. Chopper would later react this way again during the fight against Monet. *When creating Chopper, Oda stated that he wanted a mascot who is both cute and fearless. *Chopper is possibly based off of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Chopper not only is a reindeer, but one with an unusually colored nose that caused his family to shun him. Chopper's birthday is also on Christmas Eve. A song entitled "Chopper the Blue-Nosed Reindeer" has also been produced for the character and was sung by the Japanese voice acting cast at Jump Festa 2007, and once again during the 2008 Festa. In the beginning of the Drum Island Arc, when a character was describing how Dr. Kureha would come down from the top of the mountain, a silhouette of Chopper in his original reindeer form was pulling her down on a sled in the sky, greatly resembling that of Santa Claus. Dr. Hililuk would also sometimes enter people's houses from the chimney. *Throughout the series, Chopper has often questioned or has been questioned as to what he is (man, reindeer, tanuki, gorilla, etc). In Chapter 595, Chopper finally starts accepting he is possibly a "monster". *In Japanese fan polls, Chopper was voted the fourth most popular character from the second to the fourth poll, but in the fifth and sixth polls he dropped down to seventh place. *Oda said that the message he wanted to illustrate in regards to Chopper's family situation is that a person who is not blood-related to another person can still be considered as a member of one's family. *Chopper's Monster Point form strongly resembles the Wendigo, a man-eating monster from Algonquin folklore. Depending on the portrayal, they are towering creatures covered in hair with a large mouth and antlers, that always appear gaunt and emaciated no matter how much they gorge themselves. They are strongly associated with winter and coldness, and even their heart is made of ice in some cases. *A running gag in the series is that when in a cold climate, someone in the crew always asks Chopper to take his fur off to be used as a coat. Chopper always falls for it before he exclaims that his fur cannot be removed. *Chopper is the only Zoan-type Devil Fruit user on the Straw Hat crew. Luffy, Robin, and Brook all consumed Paramecia-type fruits. *He is the first non-human Devil Fruit eater shown. *Actress Jamie Lee Curtis stated that her favorite One Piece Character is Chopper. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Chopper is immune to being petrified by Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi powers, which is a reference to his lack of interest or attraction to human females. Chopper himself will even remark on the Mero Mero no Mi having no effect on him if he defeats Hancock in battle. *When the characters are celebrating in a party, Chopper is always doing Yasugi Bushi, a traditional Japanese folk song and dance while putting two sticks in his nostrils and his mouth. *While Brook is the oldest crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates with the age of 88 when joining the crew, Chopper is the youngest with the age of 15 upon joining. SBS-Based Trivia *Chopper's birthday is December 24. In Japan, December 24 and 25th are known as Christmas. *According to Oda, Chopper has not gained a sexual interest in humans after the consumption of the Hito Hito no Mi, despite his other human traits. He remains attracted to reindeer, in addition to reindeer minks such as Milky. *Chopper's favorite foods are cotton candy, chocolate, and other sweet things. His least favorite food is anything spicy because it is not sweet enough. *Chopper also likes ice cream, the same as Luffy, Usopp, Robin and Brook. *Chopper's favorite dish to cook is mixed juice. *Chopper's favorite type of island and season is spring on a winter island. *Chopper's specific numbers are 06 and 110 (1=Hi - 10=To, or human). *Chopper's specific color is pink. *It is unknown what Chopper smells like. *If the Straw Hats were a family, then Chopper would be the youngest son. *If One Piece was set in the real world, then Chopper would be from Canada. *Chopper's thoughts are "Doctor, Medicine, Sweet, Trust, Beast", and like the rest of the Straw Hats, "Friendship". *Chopper's animal resemblance is a reindeer. **However, in Chapter 651 when all the Straw Hat Pirates were represented as animals, Chopper was shown as a red panda. *When asked which flower Chopper resembles the most, Nico Robin's japanese voice actress replied he most resembles a tulip. *Chopper's blood type is X, the same as Nami's and Brook's. *Chopper bathes once every three days, the same as Usopp and Franky. *Trafalgar D. Water Law calls Chopper according to his surname, Tony-ya. *Chopper represents the prefecture of Toyama. *Other than naps, Chopper typically sleeps at 9:00 P.M. and wakes up at 7:00 A.M. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were not pirates, then Chopper would be an elementary school teacher. *If the Straw Hat Pirates had a 50-meter race, then Chopper would come in fourth place. Oda clarified that Chopper would be ranked higher if he used Walk Point. References Site Navigation fr:Tony Tony Chopper/Divers Category:Character Subpages